The present invention relates to an inhaler device for administering medicaments in general through the respiratory tracts.
Prior inhaler devices for inhaling medicaments in general through the respiratory tracts of a user usually comprise a delivery assembly which is coupled to a small mask or a mouth-piece, provided for association with a user or patient.
The above inhaler devices, which are typically used in a home environment, require that, after use, the mask and mouth-piece be accurately cleaned, for preventing any bacterial growth which would represent a serious danger for a subsequent use of the inhaler device.